When You're Gone
by RozaCourt
Summary: (Slightly AU) When Itachi killed off the entire Uchiha clan, he did not just spare Sasuke. There was one girl who he could not bear to kill. Now, she's a star turned student teacher, and she wants to know… why?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Itachi

I watched the man fall amongst the rest of his family, dead. All dead. At my own hands. I started to move on, but a movement caught my attention.

I instinctively threw a kunai to the person's heart, but the target moved at the last second. With my sharingan, I saw a female running towards me with her sword out. I caught her by the neck and….

Nothing. She was gone again before I could even grab a kunai. Suddenly, it hit me: there is only one Uchiha that can match my speed in any situation.

"Foolish Yui. You should've used your only chance to get away."

The raven then appeared on the other side of the room. A wind blew through the broken window, obscuring her face with her waist length hair for a moment. Her hand was wrapped around a sword similar to my own.

"And what, let you kill off the entire clan? No way," she scowled as if I had just insulted her.

"You always were the odd one. Always training. Not to move up in life. But because you had a bad dream." I leaned back and crossed my arms, training my coal black eyes into her own.

"A _vision_. We _both_ knew it was a _vision_."

"I guess it seems that way now, doesn't it? In your dream, the Uchiha's biggest weapon became the thing that murdered them all." Her hand tightened around the handle of her sword as her face twisted in slight pain.

"I won't let you," she said softly. Then louder, "I won't _let_ you!" She was then in front of me, but I saw her coming. I used my sword to block hers.

As we fought, I kept an eye on her feet and sword. Her biggest strength was sending chakra to her feet and into her choice of weapon. This combination has made her dangerous and possibly deadly.

After a while, I could see her becoming weaker. She was depending more and more on distance attacks. When she jumped into the air, I followed close behind, ready to end this now. Closing her eyes briefly, Yui performed a series of unfamiliar hand signs.

My eyes widened as her hands and feet were surrounded by black chakra. She shifted her weight, and before I could move, slammed her feet into my chest. We fell to the ground hard with her pinning me down. I felt her watching me squirm in an attempt to get away.

"Itachi…."

My eyes snapped open as her lips touched mine briefly. She then jumped back weakly as the black chakra disappeared; I jumped to my feet and stood over her as she fell to her knees.

"What are you doing? Get up!" She muttered something unintelligibly and shook her head; I tightened my grip on my sword. "Very well then."

"I said I can't!" I froze at her declaration. "There are only three outcomes for our fight. Either you kill me, I kill you, or we both drop dead." She lowered her head, and I could hear tears in her voice as she continued. "I can't kill you, Tachi-kun. So you might as well kill me."

I raised my sword above my head to do just that, but…. I couldn't. Not like this. Not to her. I knelt in front of her and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Run. And never return." I then stood and walked away from her. I walked away from the one Uchiha that connected with me in ways that scared me.

And I killed the ones who made me this way.

**Here is a new story! I tend to do this a lot. If I'm in between chapters of other stories, I post new stories to put more stress on myself. I love it. **

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those of you that followed/ favorite this story. Now here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter One: Yui

_When you walk away, I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart…._

"Ms. Yui, your cue is coming up," the technician said on the other side of my door. I sighed, closed my song book, and stood up to examine my appearance in my full length mirror. After approving what I saw, I followed the path out to under the stage.

"Start the music for 'Something That We're Not,'" I muttered through my second mic.

(**Yui singing**; backup singers singing; **all singing**; normal)

**I shoulda known when I got you alone  
>That you were way too into me to know<br>This isn't love boy, this ain't even close  
>But you always think we're something that we're not<br>And now you call me every single night  
>I only answer cause I'm too polite<br>We happened once, or maybe it was twice  
>Yeah you always make it hard for me to stop<br>But you always think we're something that we're not  
><strong>  
><span>Hey!<span>

**You wanna be more than just friends  
>I can't go through this again<br>Stop trying to get inside my head  
>Don't wanna do more than hookup<br>It's getting stupid, cause I shoulda known but I forgot  
>That you think we're something that we're not<br>**

Hey!

**I hear you're telling everyone you know  
>That I'm the one like you can't let me go<br>And you just keep on blowing up my phone  
>Cause you never seem to know when you should stop<br>Don't introduce me to any of your friends  
>Delete my number, don't call me again<br>We had some fun, but now it's gonna end  
>But you always made it hard for me to stop<br>Now you always think we're something that we're not**

Hey!

**You wanna be more than just friends  
>I can't go through this again<br>Stop trying to get inside my head  
>Don't wanna do more than hookup<br>It's getting stupid, cause I shoulda known but I forgot  
>That you think we're something that we're not<br>**  
><span>Hey!<span>

Something that we're not, hey!  
>You think we're something that we're not<br>Yeah, you think we're something that we're-  
><br>**Not gonna happen dude**

**You wanna be more than just friends  
>I can't go through this again<br>Stop trying to get inside my head  
>Don't wanna do more than hookup<br>It's getting stupid, cause I shoulda known but I forgot  
>That you think we're something that we're not, hey!<br>**  
><span>You think we're something that we're not<br>Something that we're not  
><span>**Something  
><strong>You think we're something that we're not  
><span>**But you think we're something that we're not**

I flipped my hair back out of my eyes and smirked as the crowd cheered and reached out for me. After basking in the glow for a minute, I nodded once and caught the mic that was thrown to me. I turned off the one I used for singing.

"Konoha, it's been a while, hasn't it?!" I smirked further as the overall excited grew. "I would say it's been about eleven years since I left!"

"Just about eleven!" my lead guitarist, Ino Yamanaka, said.

"Just about, just about! Now I _must_ make up for lost time, don't you agree?!"

My band members motioned for the audience to quiet down as I accessed my usually locked down chakra. I performed a series of familiar hand signs.

"Fire style: Fire Phoenix Jutsu!" I took a deep breath and blew the fire out to the ceiling where a series of other jutsus were already in place. The fire spread into little air sockets and burst, sending little embers to surround me that I could easily control. Throughout the entire song, I played with the embers and sent them out to the audience, though I did withdraw them before anyone could get hurt.

**There's an 'S' under my clothes  
>On my chest where nobody else can see<br>I light up when the doors are closed  
>I am free, yeah<br>And I wish I could make my move  
>I can tell that you're really into me<br>And I don't got a thing to lose, in my dreams, in my dreams**

I'm a bad-ass jumping off the moving train  
><span>**I'm a Jane Bond, putting all them guys to shame**  
><strong><span>I'm a wild card, and I'm gonna steal your game<br>You better watch out  
><span>**  
><strong>I'm a fire starter, make your blood run faster<br>I melt hearts like water  
><strong>Yeah yeah oh woah yeah  
><strong><span>I'm a fire starter, I'm a sweet disaster<br>I melt hearts like water  
><span>**Yeah yeah oh woah yeah  
><strong>Yeah<strong>

**I might look all innocent  
>But the embers are burning inside of me<br>And I'm ready to take that step, can't you see, can't you see  
><strong>  
><span>I'm a bad-ass jumping off the moving train<span>  
><strong>I'm a Jane Bond, putting all them guys to shame<br>I'm a wild card, I'm about to take my aim  
>You better watch out, watch out<br>**  
><strong>I'm a fire starter, I'm a sweet disaster<br>I melt hearts like water  
><strong>Yeah yeah oh woah yeah  
><strong><span>I'm a fire starter, I'm a sweet disaster<br>I melt hearts like water  
><span>**Yeah yeah oh woah yeah  
><span>  
><strong>I'm so high, I'm burning up, kiss your lips, I'm waking up<br>There's nothing more to be afraid of  
>There's an 'S' under my clothes<br>On my chest where nobody else can see**

**I'm a fire starter, make your blood run faster  
>I melt hearts like water<br>**Yeah yeah oh woah yeah  
><strong><span>I'm a fire starter, I'm a sweet disaster<br>I melt hearts like water  
><span>**Yeah yeah oh woah yeah  
><strong>I'm a fire starter<strong>

As cheers rang throughout the stadium, I let the embers go out and stored my chakra away again. I then waited for things to quiet down a little bit.

"Now, before I move on with the concert, I have an announcement to make!" I flipped my thigh length hair back over my shoulder and out of my face. "It has been brought to my attention that I need to settle down and get a _real_ job that I will have a guarantee success rate in!" This was met with protests. "I know, ridiculous!"

"Don't do it, Yui!" some teens pled.

"Now, now! It will only be a minor setback! In two years, this will all blow over! Until then, I shall be the new student at Konoha Academy! Just a heads up to those of you who go there!" I heard excited cheers and smirked once more. "Now, shall we continue with our entertainment?!"

~Line Break~

"Your guitar, Yui." I smiled up at my assistant briefly while taking the acoustic guitar. We're in my tour bus, heading to Konoha.

"Thank you, Sai." I tuned the usually perfectly tuned instrument. "You don't have to go to the Academy with me if you don't want to. If you wish to do some exploring, I can have that arranged for you."

"Perhaps after the first day. Maybe I will like helping out whenever I can."

"Whatever suits you."

I leaned forward and spread out the sheet music for the song I am currently writing. As I played and wrote the music slowly, the band sat around me to watch and listen. As usual.

"Is that _that_ song?" Ino asked me. I sighed and set down my pencil to strum on the guitar.

"The first verse of it, yes."

"I can't wait until it's done. The ones that come from deep inside your heart are _always _the best."

"That's the way I roll. My songs are great, but the deep and personal ones are at a whole other level." I picked back up the pencil, drew in a few more notes, and strummed the four measures I just finished.

"I still can't believe you chose to be a teacher of all things," my drummer scowled. He never really liked teachers.

"I've always liked kids," I answered simply.

"I can't believe you're listening to your so called guardians that made your life Hell," the bass guitarist put in.

"No, they made my life a _worse_ Hell than it already was. There's a difference. But still, they finished raising me in a semi-normal fashion. If it hadn't been for them, I would've been dead that week."

The bus was silent after this reminder. I have already told the band about what happened when I was twelve. It's why I'm such a good songwriter.

"Yui, we have arrived in the main market," Sai told me. I put away the sheet music.

"Tell the driver to slow down."

As the bus slowed to a crawl, we all opened the windows beside us. I stuck my head out of mine and was instantly surrounded by cheers. I smirked around at fans crowding my side of the bus.

"Good evening, Konoha! Lovely weather you're having!"

This was met with laughs, giggles, and chuckles. The band and I touched as many hands as we could reach while the bus crawled to the apartment complex.

Halfway there, I looked up to give a smirk to the fans that couldn't reach me. I froze at the trio I happened to see. In between a girl with surprisingly pink hair and a boy with blond hair and whiskers, a raven was staring right at me with the same shock in his eyes. His seemingly emotionless black eyes.

Sasuke.

**Yay, she's in Konoha! What will happen between the three remaining Uchihas? I guess you'll have to wait and see!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I'm really not getting much of a response in regards to this story, but who cares? I'm going to keep on posting. Why? Because I'm confident that eventually, I will get the reviews and things that I desire.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter two: Itachi

I graded the final test and sighed, leaning back in my chair. It's close to the end of lunch hour for the entire school, the only break I get between the four classes I teach. Not that I mind teaching. Quite the opposite, actually.

"I'm telling you, Sasuke! The rumors are true! You saw her yourself yesterday!" I chuckled lightly at Naruto's argument outside of my classroom.

"Hn," was his response. My room door opened, and I looked over at my brother and his friends.

"Otouto, Sakura, Naruto," I greeted, nodding to the three.

"Nii-san, would you tell dobe here your new student teacher does not look like us?"

"I can't say that. I have not met her yet. I don't believe she has even arrived." Sakura's eyes glittered with excitement.

"But everyone here knows who she is! Well, except for Sasuke," she teased.

"That's because I don't waste my time reading gossip columns with facts about a person that I do not care about that are most likely not true," Sasuke defended. "When does she get here anyway?" I shrugged.

"I was told sometime today. So I'm guessing during the next hour." Students began filing into the classroom.

"I'm looking forward to proving the great Sasuke Uchiha wrong," Naruto grinned. "Believe it!"

"Tch. Usuratonkachi."

I shook my head as the three went to take their seats. As I took attendance, a knock sounded on my door frame.

"I'm terribly sorry for being late, Uchiha-sensei. Traffic was bad," an oddly familiar voice replied.

"That's fine. Is Ino with you?" I asked without looking up.

"Ino Yamanaka at your service, sensei." I waved for her to take the remaining seat, which was right next to Sasuke.

"Is there anything you would like for me to do, sensei?" the student teacher asked me.

"What do you know about finding derivatives and integrals?"

"Enough that I frustrated my sensei in college over it." I waved to the board: prove it.

Ten minutes later, even Naruto was able to call out the correct answer without help. I set down my pen, and the room went silent. I finally looked up at the woman.

Who I saw made my heart skip a beat. Slightly amused black eyes met my surprised ones. After a moment, she turned to face the class again.

"Who wants to solve a problem on the board?" Every hand shot up simultaneously. "Naruto?"

Later at the end of the school day, I watched the student teacher bid the final student goodbye. Once we were alone, she walked to the back of the classroom to collect the forty composition books on the bookshelf.

"I can grade these tonight so that you can grade papers from your other classes." She slipped them into a bag.

"I can hardly ask you to do that on your very first day."

"It's what I'm paid to do. Besides, it would be too much even for you."

She slung the bag onto her shoulder and walked up to the board. I watched her erase traces of the previous classes, a job I usually save for mornings when I get to the school. She then grabbed my lesson plans and flipped through it.

"A full course just for Shakespeare?"

"Blame academy administration. They took one look at my transcript, and I suddenly found myself teaching Shakespeare."

"And you haven't even started planning a performance for the entire school?"

"I found myself hard-pressed to find a student to read a simple couplet for the rest of the class. Much less an entire role in front of the entire school." She shook her head and closed the plans.

"You're lacking something, Uchiha-sama."

"Yui." She looked at me as I stood and approached her, finally calling her by her name. "Stop calling me that as if you're not an Uchiha yourself."

"I didn't think I was giving that impression." She turned away to examine the five bookshelves I have just for my Shakespeare class. "I'd be hard pressed to deny my heritage."

"Stop." I saw her tense at the obvious frustration in my voice. "You're acting as if you never knew me as well as you did."

"Obviously I didn't if I figured you wouldn't kill our clan simply because I asked you not to."

"I had to," I gritted out.

"But _why_?!" She turned to face me, hurt in her dark eyes. "Yes, I understand you had a sucky childhood. But _all_ clan prodigies do. And I don't see _them_ murdering their clans."

"You would never understand." She closed the space between us and cupped my cheek in her soft palm. Just like the old days.

"I can try. You know I'm the only person who truly understands you," she said softly.

I simply closed my eyes and sighed, letting her run her thumb along my jaw. Just like when we were younger. It's almost like we were never apart. Except…. We were.

"One day, Yui." I opened my eyes to look into hers. "One day, I will tell you. Just not today."

"I shall await that day with an eager heart." She gave me a smile before backing away to finish gathering her things. After a moment, I did so as well. The class door opened, and Sasuke walked in with Ino latched onto his arm and a scowl planted on his face.

"…that sound like so much fun, Sasuke?! If you ever want to come, I'm sure Yui-san would let you! And….!"

"Ino, I thought we discussed this this morning: no harassing other students." The blond stepped away from my brother and looked down at the disappointment in Yui's voice.

"Sorry, I kind of forgot."

"Sai said for you to meet him outside after school. I'm riding in my own car. Go home and do whatever homework you have before even touching your guitar."

"Of course. I'll head on out now." She bowed her head to us before walking out of the room. Sasuke sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Yui-sama. I didn't think it was possible to out annoy Naruto, but she just did."

"No problem, Sasuke. I must be leaving now. Have a nice evening, boys." She gave us a smile before walking away.

"She really is an Uchiha," my brother replied dejectedly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three: Yui

_… are missing you_

_When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone, the words I need to…._

"Yui-sama, what is that?" I quickly closed my song book and sat it down on the thigh crossed over the other. I gave Sakura a smile while tucking my pen over my ear.

"It's nothing, Sakura-san. How are you this morning?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm great, thank you for asking. Why don't you take a seat in the circle? We're trying something new today."

"Ok." She went to sit between Sasuke and Naruto as Itachi walked into the room. He nodded to me: time for me to begin.

"Alright, class! Settle down!" The room got quiet as I uncrossed my legs and hopped off of Itachi's desk. He sat in his chair and took attendance. "Until further notice, I shall be your teacher. So I expect the same respect you give Itachi-sama. Understood?"

"Hai, Yui-sensei," the students chorused. Smiling, I walked to the bookshelves.

"Naruto and Ino, would you two please hand out copies of Romeo and Juliet for me?" The two walked to me and took ten books each. I walked to the board and picked up a marker as they handed out the play. "Now, what do you all know about this play?"

"It's a tragedy," Sakura said raising her hand.

"Very good!" I wrote that on the board. "Anyone else?" For the next ten minutes, the class created a list of the basics of what happened in the play. "Now this is truly wonderful."

"We may be able to actually perform Romeo and Juliet for the school," Itachi muttered in surprise as I sat back on his desk. '_Told you so_.'

"Could we really, sensei?" Naruto asked him. Everyone's eyes lit up with hope and excitement (well, except Sasuke, but he never shows emotion. Uchiha boy, he is so).

"If you'd like. Yui-san will be assigning the roles, though." I crossed one knee over the other and grabbed my song book before he could grab it and sneak a peek into it.

"That shouldn't be too hard. Now let's see." I studied the entire class.

"Choose wisely," the raven behind me teased.

"I know what I'm doing, Itachi-sama. Sasuke and Sakura, I want you two to be Romeo and Juliet." Some of the other girls glared at the beaming pink haired girl. "Ino can be Juliet's nurse. Naruto, Mercutio." I went down the cast list without outstanding complaints.

"When will we start rehearsing?" Naruto asked me. I raised an eyebrow.

"One step at a time. First we must learn our lines. Now, into the books." I felt Itachi's dark eyes on me as I set the scene.

~Line Break~

"How did you do it?"

"Hm?" I looked up from packing my things to see Itachi standing behind me, confusion in his dark eyes. "Do what?"

"Transform my classes like that. Just Friday, I had to intimidate results from the students. Now they respond like bees to a field of freshly bloomed flowers."

"Female teachers tend to get that reaction."

"Indeed." I stuck my song book into my bag and slung it onto my shoulder. "Yui?" I looked at him again, tilting my head to the side. "Do you have any plans for tonight?" Blushing, I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I have this new song I'm working on, so I was going to write another verse of it. Why?"

"Would you like to join me and Sasuke for dinner?"

"Oh… I…." I bit my lip and looked down at my boots, trying to control my ridiculously excited heart. Once I succeeded, I looked back up into his eyes. "I… I would love to. What time and place?"

"I'll pick you up at eight."

"But you don't know where I live."

"But Sasuke does," he teased. My breath caught in my throat as his fingers touched a few strands of my hair. "Dress formally."

"Is there any other way for Uchihas to dress while dining out?" He chuckled lightly, and I relished in the deep sound of it, in the fact that _I_ had been the one to bring it out. "I will see you at eight."

"See you then, Yui-chan." I reluctantly backed out of the comfort of his close proximity and left the school. When I reached my apartment, I slung off my bag and called Sai.

"Well, well, well. I haven't heart your angelic voice since yesterday," was his greeting. I smiled.

"I was grading journal writings last night and pop quizzes today. I meant to call at lunch, but Itachi had my attention occupied elsewhere." I walked into the kitchen for some ice cream and lemon pound cake.

"I bet he did." I nearly choked at the double meaning in Sai's tease.

"He's my cousin!" I shrieked.

"Eighth cousin, honey. It's not incest after number five."

"Hn." I leaned across my counter to indulge in my treat. "He invited me to a formal dinner with him and Sasuke."

"And you are shocked about my belief that something is going on between you two." I growled darkly at him. "Kidding! I kid! What are you planning on wearing?"

"The only formal thing I own."

"You mean that back-revealing cocktail dress? I wouldn't do that. Uchihas have roaming hands."

"I resent that. I can handle a twenty four year old man and sixteen year old boy. Besides, I'm too old for one, and the other is the perfect gentleman."

"You know I'm just teasing you."

"Yeah, I know. Look, I want to work on that song before Itachi comes to pick me up. I'll call you later."

"Have fun, Yui-chan." I smiled while hanging up. Sai is really sweet, if playful. I took out my sheet music and continued the hook.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four: Itachi

"I knew you were famous, but not _this _famous," I told Yui as she waved goodbye to the group of teenage girls. She turned her easy smile on me as she put away her pink and black gel pen.

"I'm known internationally as one of the greatest and most inspirational singers and songwriters of this generation. Sorry if having to stop every five minutes is an inconvenience." Sasuke and I shook our heads.

"It's fine," he replied for us. She nodded as we continued our way.

The three of us are making our way to Akatsuki, a private restaurant that only the well known names of Konoha can easily get into. And Uchiha is the most well known name here, so we can get a table whenever we want. Once we had exited the car, Yui had been constantly surrounded by groups of fans wanting autographs.

"Welcome to Akastuki, Uchiha party. Please follow me out to your table," the hostess greeted with a smile. We followed her outside where a table for three was set up separate from other tables. I held out a chair for Yui and pushed her in before Sasuke and I sat down. "Your waiter will be with you shortly." We accepted the menus before she walked away.

"It's been years since we last spent time together. In private or public," she pointed out.

"Twelve years?" I guessed.

"Thirteen. Sasuke here was still nothing but a squirt wanting little more than to be with his nii-san," she teased.

"Like you were any better," the younger Uchiha protested.

"Oh, I was." She propped her chin up in her hand, her eyes glittering in the starlight with mischief. "Due to our statuses within the clan, he was the ideal suitor for me. And vice versa. Which meant us accompanying each other was more acceptable." My brother scowled.

"That's not even a fair argument. You were suitable for anyone with a title due to your unbelievable control."

"Ah yes, my chakra _and_ sharingan control. It's staggering to the public, isn't it?" As he scowled down at the table, she reached over and poked the center of his forehead with two fingers. His head instantly snapped up and he gave her a glare/pout.

"Not you too!" We laughed as he rubbed his forehead.

"Foolish itoko. You can't seem to see the truth. No one will ever be as close to Itachi as you are. I just will always understand him more."

"Did you have to poke my forehead like that though? I thought Itachi doing that was annoying. But you make it worse by doing it just like him _and_ sounding like him." I chuckled at his complaint.

"I'm terribly sorry, itoko. Would you like me to kiss it and make it better?"

"No. But Itachi can have that kiss." I choked on my own spit and lowered my menu to glare at my smirking little brother. Yui's face was beet red, and she was also glaring at him. "Is something wrong, nii-san? Yui-san?" he asked innocently. I dropped my glare as a waitress approached our table.

"Good evening, Mr. Uchiha and Young Uchiha," she purred. Yui's eyes narrowed when the blue haired woman refused to acknowledge her presence. "My name is Konan, and I will be your waitress tonight. Can I start you off with a drink?"

"I will have white wine, and Sasuke apple cider." I looked over at our guest.

"Apple martini," she said curtly.

"Alright, I'll be right back." She walked away.

"She's testing me. Her supervisor will be hearing from me." Sasuke and I chuckled.

"Yui-san, you shouldn't let her get to you that easily. Remember, you are here to spend time with us," he reminded her.

"I'll let it slide this one time. But she better watch her actions. I do not keep my chakra stored away all the time just because I find it fun." She turned her attention back to her menu.

"Why _do_ you store your chakra even when it's not required of you?" I asked curiously.

"Five years ago, I was talking to one of my fans out in public when a psycho walked up to me and threatened both of our lives with a gun. On instinct, I sent chakra to my hands to end his instead. When I was done, I saw the fan backing away from me."

"She was afraid of you," Sasuke muttered.

"That day, I learned to keep my chakra stored, only letting out enough needed for a concert."

"I'm sorry." I gripped her hand, and she gave me a smile.

"Why would you be? We were on two separate sides of the world. It had nothing to do with you."

"Here we are. An apple cider, white wine, and… apple martini." Yui narrowed her eyes again at Konan as she set down her drink. While we ordered, I watched her examine her beverage.

"I doubt she would attempt to harm you with your drink," I told Yui as Konan walked away.

"I don't trust her." She took a sip and set the cup back down. "Sai and Ino make better martinis than this."

Sasuke and I snorted as she flipped her hair off of her shoulder. Throughout the course of dinner, we continued to tease Sasuke from thirteen years ago. I had forgotten what it's like to just be in the Uchiha female's presence. She's cleverly funny. Her laugh brings out my own despite my instinct to remain stoic at most times.

But… something's wrong with her. Halfway through her dinner, her face started paling. And her drink only seemed to make it worse.

"Itachi, wha… what's in this salad?" she asked me.

"Shrimp, pasta, crab, lobster, a little bit of catfish…."

"Yeah, I… I need to go to the hospital. Like, _now_." We instantly stood up, and Sasuke went to the hostess to pay our bill. I wrapped a supporting arm around Yui's waist.

"You're going to be ok, Yui. I promise you that," I muttered to the girl as we walked to my car. My brother opened the back door, and I helped her slide in. as I got into the driver's seat to drive off, he sat in the back beside her.

"That bitch… poisoned me. The martini… had catfish juice… in it." I nearly drove off the road at this. "That's why it tasted weird. She did this on purpose."

"How would she know what to give you?"

"It is widely known I am deathly allergic to catfish. Sai sent every single restaurant in the world my allergy. I _saw_ the notification on their board when we walked in. She knew."

"Don't you worry about her. We'll handle her accordingly," I said simply as I pulled into the hospital lot. And we will.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five: Yui

_… hear_

_To always get me through the day, and make it ok_

_I miss you._

"Yui-san? Are you alright?" I smiled lightly at Ino's soft question. I put away my songbook and motioned for the blond to come on into the room. "I panicked when you weren't in school today," she muttered as she sat in the chair beside my bed.

"Catfish incident at Akatsuki. The brothers managed to rush me here fast enough so that I won't have any permanent damage." She nodded, relief clear on her face. She's still a teen, but I do still hold her to a higher regard than most other people. She fought for her position on my band and fought even harder to keep it. She idolizes me, and I try everything I can to make sure she doesn't worry.

"The rest of the band says hi. We're all really excited to hear about your date with Itachi."

"It wasn't a date," I defended. "It was just a formal dinner with the brothers."

"Details, details." She waved her hand dismissively. "So what _did_ happen? Rumors say the boys waltzed into the exclusive restaurant and had a waitress arrested _and _sued."

"Blue haired Konan. I figured Itachi would do that because I _felt_ his anger radiating off of him when he found out she basically poisoned me." I shifted slightly to get more comfortable and sighed. "I will still be in here until Saturday. Ask Shikamaru to send me gadgets to call and teach from here."

"Way ahead of you. Uchiha-sensei set this." She set up a tablet to sit up in front of me on the rolling table I use to eat and write. "He asked me to tell you to call him ASAP to test it. He wanted to come himself, but you know. Law suits." I reached forward and went through the contacts already set up on the tablet to find Itachi's name (wasn't very hard: I only had, like, ten contacts at the moment).

"I understand." My finger hovered over the call button, and the blond finally took the hint. Once the door had closed behind her, I pressed the button.

"Hey, Yui. How are you feeling?" the long haired raven asked me. I blushed lightly.

"I'm better. Just a little pain is left over, but I don't feel like puking anymore."

"That's good. I was worried about you." I blushed further and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Thank you." We remained silent for awhile. "Ino told me what you and Sasuke did for me earlier. Thank you for that."

"Like we said last night, we handled her accordingly. No one gets away with harming an Uchiha."

"It sounds like somebody is being highly protective of me," I teased, twirling an uncooperative hair strand around my finger.

"You noticed?" I blushed again.

"You're mocking me," I complained as he started playing with his hair the same way I was.

"What else are older cousins for, Yui-chan?" My heart skipped a beat as he gave me a full smile. Great, _now_ my heart wants to remember everything it felt for him eleven years ago.

"Perhaps sending me some real food? The food they give me here is god-awful."

"Sasuke should already be on his merry way."

"Actually, nii-san, I'm already here." I looked up to smile at the younger Uchiha.

"Sasu-kun, that smells delicious!"

"Tachi made you some soup and a couple of sandwiches. I could never cook something that tastes or smells anything like this." He set the bag down beside the tablet and handed me a bowl of soup after taking the lid off of it.

"Thank you, Ita…. Oh my goodness, that's awesome!" I ignored the brothers' chuckles as I downed the soup.

"I think you just broke Naruto's record."

"Shut up, Sasu-kun. Anyway, Itachi, I am officially hiring you as my personal chef. You start immediately." I grabbed a sandwich.

"Great to know I now have a second job." I ignored his playful sarcasm and almost inhaled both sandwiches. They were _almost_ as good as the soup. "But, all jokes aside…." I snorted when I still heard the teasing spark in his voice. "I'm really glad you like it."

Oh great, now I'm blushing again. "You have _got_ to stop saying things like that," I grumbled.

"Yeah, nii-san. You're embarrassing her," Sasuke teased.

"Hush up you." I pushed the younger right before yawning (very cutely, I might add). "Guys, I think I need to rest now. My body is getting heavy."

"Only you can say that without making a fool of yourself," Itachi teased. I mustered up enough energy to glare at him half-heartedly. "I'll see you tomorrow, Yui-chan."

"You too, Ita-kun." I yawned more as the call ended, and Sasuke moved the table so that I could get more comfortable. "Bye, Sasu-kun."

"Sweet dreams, Yui-san."

I settled back on my pillow and closed my eyes, quickly falling asleep. But not quick enough to miss feeling the raven's lips lightly brushing against my forehead.

**So, I decided to end this really cutely. But yeah…. That's it.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


End file.
